1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to operations in a wellbore associated with the production of hydrocarbons. Mors specifically, the invention relates to controlling the inflow of a production fluid into a wellborn and the injection of fluids into a subterranean formation through the wellbore.
2. Description of the Related Art
Often in the recovery of hydrocarbons from subterranean formations, wellbores are drilled with highly deviated or horizontal portions that extend through a number of separate hydrocarbon-bearing production zones. Each of the separate production zones can have distinct characteristics such as pressure, porosity and water content, which, in some instances, can contribute to undesirable production patterns. For example, if not properly managed, a first production zone with a higher pressure can deplete earlier than a second, adjacent production zone with a lower pressure. Since nearly depleted production zones often produce unwanted water that can impede the recovery of hydrocarbon containing fluids, permitting the first production zone to deplete earlier than the second production zone can inhibit production from the second production zone and impair the overall recovery of hydrocarbons from the wellbore.
One traditional solution in dealing with an increase In water cut is to reduce the choke setting at the wellhead. This will lower draw-down pressure and oil production but it will bring higher cumulative oh recovery. However, this simple solution generally does not work in wells drilled at high angles. One technology that has been developed to manage the inflow of fluids from various production zones involves the use of downhole inflow control tools such as inflow control devices (“ICDs”). ICDs can be used to cause equal contribution from each zone either in production or injection phases. After drilling and completing the well, the efficiency of the ICDs can be tested by running production logging tools to check the performance of the completion.
In intelligent field applications, the operators can shut off or reduce flow rate from such offending zones using remotely actuated down-hole valves. But horizontal wells designed to optimize reservoir exposure are often poor candidates for a similar strategies. For example, for long wells with multiple zones, the limit on the number of wellhead penetrations available may render it impossible to deploy enough down-hole control valves to be effective. Moreover, with completions which are considered to be expensive, complex and fraught with risk when installed in long, high-angle sections, it is highly needed to fed a way to reduce risk optimize cost and comply with production rate that is promised to be delivered.
Therefore operators can produce from these multi-zone weds using isolating devices such as swell able packers to mitigate cross-flow and to promote uniform flow through the reservoir. A combination of passive inflow control devices in combination with swellable packers can be used. The ICD will create higher drawdown pressure and thus higher flow rates along the borehole sections which are more resistant to flow. As result of that, the ICD will correct the uneven flow which is caused by the head-to-toe effect and heterogeneity of the rock.
However in more mature wells that are completed with an ICD when water is dominating the flow from multiple zones, such zones must be de-completed, or re-completed with blank pipes over the intervals of such zones. A work over operation is traditionally needed to perform such operations. However, this operation will be costly and the risks associated with performing such operations, such as cementing those zones, and the reliability of the post-performance will play a factor in the success of the jobs. Choosing not to perform such operations and leaving those water zones without treatment can lead to demanding and major upgrades in the water management systems and facilities.